


柚天七夕联文丨长夏临

by Suzuru0



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-01 23:28:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20266288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suzuru0/pseuds/Suzuru0
Summary: 2019.8.7某不知名写手组七夕活动-18:00三个并不连续的夏天的日常流水账式恋爱故事关键词：流年建议bgmCrush-Yuna/UsherGroovin'-Jeff Bernat





	柚天七夕联文丨长夏临

<虎牙>

冷气将窗边落在地面的阳光也降了温度。金博洋歪在沙发里玩手机，一条腿伸到椅背上去搭着。羽生结弦坐在沙发另一头，捧了本书，两腿并拢着屈起来，脚堪堪踩在沙发边沿。茶几上放着半个西瓜，勺子还戳在里头，最中间那口已经被挖走，由两人间猜拳游戏的胜利者吃掉。

“你不觉得你一坐过来这儿都变热了吗？”金博洋头也没抬地踹了踹羽生结弦——纵然气势如虹，但力度实在算不上“踹”，大概是用脚挨了挨。

羽生结弦笑眯眯地回：“空调太冷了，这样刚刚好啊。”他握住金博洋的脚踝往自己身上带，金博洋毫无抗拒地被拖行很小一段距离，最终一只脚安放在羽生大腿和肚子之间。金博洋面不改色地又刷了一会手机，抽回脚，爬起来凑到羽生身边。羽生结弦在看日文书，金博洋看得半懂不懂，就转一下视线，盯着羽生结弦看。

他手撑着沙发，冷气顺着手臂向上浸，凉丝丝地润透整个人。在他们的职业生涯里夏日已经是不可多得的悠闲，退役以后更是如此。这是一个不做任何事也可以的夏日午后，金博洋窝在沙发里，目不转睛地看羽生结弦。

过了一会，羽生结弦终于察觉到视线似的，抬眼问：“天天你干啥？”语言与本人的气质十分不符，全是金博洋东北话输出的功劳。但“天天”两个字的发音是在那之前学的，已经固化，有种和后三个字不太搭调的甜味。

整句话咬字听起来风格迥异，但金博洋很习惯，不假思索地说：“看你。”

“瞅我干啥？”词义转化正确，是一位东北话专业使用者。金博洋即答：“瞅你好看。”再不复谈恋爱初期的羞涩，什么话都能往外蹦。

他用很惋惜的语气说：“不让我瞅是吧？那我不瞅了。”说完就倒回去，脚蹬在羽生结弦身上，一只手摸到了手机，又说：“你以前在冰场上也老盯我。”

“有吗？”羽生结弦平静地翻页。

金博洋很肯定地点头：“我摔得四仰八叉你还笑，笑得老开心了。”

羽生结弦说：“那就是因为天天太可爱了。”

金博洋在沉默中捂了捂脸，也不是什么话都能往外蹦的。但是插科打诨还可以，他想了想，抗议道：“你明明在嘲笑竞争对手。”

“？”羽生知道他有话要展开讲，发出一个单音节以示回应。金博洋说：“你穿黑色训练服特别像大魔王，大魔王自己滑完就看别人滑，每个对手他都看着，特别注意看我——”微妙地停顿。

羽生结弦适时追问：“为什么？”

“因为你特别喜欢虎牙。我有。”金博洋咧嘴一笑，笑得非常傻。但在羽生眼里就是亮晶晶的笑容，他想，这也是个好解释。金博洋表情一变，大概是还有话要说，他就不作声，眼神示意他自由发挥。

金博洋继续编：“其实你原来也是有虎牙的。”

“我有吗？”

“因为你中了诅咒，就没有虎牙了。”

“啊？”羽生结弦没见过这么童话的展开，眼睛睁得很大，看起来有种天真的淳朴，二郎本郎。金博洋觉得很好笑，还是保持语气笃定，说：“所以我把我的虎牙赐给你。”

对方很担忧：“可是天天只有一颗虎牙。”

金博洋笑嘻嘻地说：“没关系啊。”然后唱起来：“我愿意为你~我愿意为你~”五个字有三个字不在调上。乱七八糟地唱完，就凑过去亲羽生结弦一下，然后说：“现在你就有了。”

于是羽生结弦亲回去，温柔地扫过他舍己为人献出的虎牙。

<双人舞蹈>

p分难民金博洋上舞蹈课，很努力地练习，跳起舞来像模像样，但总觉得又不是那么一回事。课间休息的时候他把自己跳舞的视频传给羽生结弦，请求在艺术表现上较为富有的人的帮助。

国内到国外的交流网速总是很慢，视频还在转圈圈，金博洋就像读书的时候写英语作文一样，精雕细琢，语气礼貌得很有些过分，句尾还带个颜文字，处处透露出虚心求教。摁完发送键金博洋立刻切换页面，即使他那时候已经和羽生结弦聊了不少，但在专业问题上还是底气不足，加上语言不通，更加字斟句酌，越斟酌越觉得恐怖。

过了一个课间也没有得到回复，金博洋又看了看加拿大的时间，是在晚上。往常他给羽生发消息总要隔个半天才有回音，他很习惯，就继续全身心投入舞蹈事业。

下了课，羽生结弦倒是已经回复了一长串，很认真地在指导他的艺术表演。奈何金博洋英语水平还不是太够，捧着手机做了半天阅读理解，才看到一半。他叹口气，挠挠头，回：“ok.thx soooo much ;-)”很努力地用o的个数表达感谢。然后他就靠着舞室的落地镜面坐下，仰头盯了一会儿天花板，又低下头来继续看。

羽生结弦有时总是表现出对他比他对自己还要强的信心。这一点虽然让金博洋有点困惑，但还是开心的，是受到认可的那种小小的雀跃。

金博洋手指划着划着总算到了底。羽生结弦尽管并非每次都是p分富人的类型，但他的表演在金博洋心里就是无懈可击的，所给的建议也是让他茅塞顿开的那种。被信任和帮助的感觉使他觉得胸腔里的空气都活跃了些，金博洋拎起包走出舞蹈教室，带上门脚步轻盈地离开。

回到家他给羽生发消息，莫名其妙地问：“你学跳舞吗？”

对方回答：“为了滑冰的舞蹈训练是有的。”

“那你跳舞什么样啊？”金博洋手快过脑子，信息发出去才想炖了自己。羽生结弦几乎不跟人急眼，但也不知道他到底怎么想。以羽生这个秒回的速度，即使撤回也没用，金博洋只好掐着自己，像等待受刑一样等待回复。

羽生说：“跳舞的话网上是有视频的哦(｀･ω･)”

看来是没有不高兴。金博洋舒一口气，开始脑内检索自己有没有见过这种视频。

他隐约想起羽生的恋舞，搜来重温了一下，之后只有一个想法：果然是羽生结弦，真有表现力，腰身真——

真好？金博洋还没来得及尴尬，也来不及重新看一次视频，羽生的消息就蹦出来：“天天其实已经很不错了，想和天天一起跳一次试试看(´・ω・｀)”

金博洋：？！

金博洋脑袋里冒出很多个问题，最后还是从根本条件开始发问：“啥时候能有机会跳啊？”

“以后会有的(´・ω・｀)”

金博洋进一步提问：“咋跳？跳啥？不怕我踩你脚啊？”

羽生结弦说：“都没有问题哦。”金博洋很困惑，怎么就没有问题了？

后来他发现，这些问题都不是问题。

赛后在酒店空闲的那一两天，羽生结弦敲开金博洋的门，拉着他跑到当地的一家私人滑冰俱乐部。

金博洋小小的脑袋里装满大大的疑惑：“羽生？”

“嗯？”

“我们是要改行练冰舞了吗？”

“……”

这个地方比起滑冰俱乐部更像是一个带冰场的健身房，舞蹈房自然也是有的。羽生结弦带着金博洋到有落地镜的舞室，把两个人关进偌大的镜面里。他把东西放好，习惯性地拉拉筋，动作非常有气势，看得金博洋一哆嗦。

可是当羽生结弦转过来面对他的时候，气氛陡然不同了。金博洋觉得舞房里的空气都变得温热粘滞，稠密着，捂着他，非把他热到汗流浃背、脸烧得红透不可。

金博洋回过神来时，最大的问题隐约在他面前显示出轮廓。羽生结弦已经抓着他的手，力度很轻，像是害怕弄疼他，也像是出于同绅士手一样的礼貌的原因。金博洋有点语无伦次，说，我我我真的会踩到你的脚啊。

没关系。羽生结弦回答说，然后把他的手牵起来。声音放得很轻柔：跳慢一点……向左，一，二，向右，一，二……

在锁了门的舞蹈室里，真的可以不用这么轻声，金博洋很想这样说。落锁的空间里空气停滞了，密不透风地包裹他，羽生结弦的声音裹住他，缠得他晕晕乎乎，说不出话，只是跟着他的动作慢慢地跳。有几次真的踩到了脚，羽生念拍子的声音也还是稳稳的，柔和的。金博洋几乎觉得眼皮有点沉重，他的手，脚，身体都是轻缓的，但心脏却很急很重地跳动。

金博洋觉得哪里不对劲，可这是他说不清的。

练功房的灯光都像变成暖色的缱绻的水汽，朦胧地飘向他眼底，凝结出液滴。

后来他和羽生结弦窝在床上抱着靠枕打游戏的时候，金博洋突然想起这件事，就说：“你知道我什么时候喜欢上你的吗？”

羽生结弦反问：“那天天知道我是什么时候吗？”

金博洋说：“你让我先讲。”然后把跳舞的事情说了一遍，又说：“您对我的表现力实在是大有帮助。”

羽生结弦点点头，接受来自后辈的赞美。金博洋问：“所以你是啥时候啊？”

羽生忽然弯起眼睛，郑重地讲：“博洋不知道……”

金博洋睁大眼眨了眨：“不知道啥？”

羽生结弦温柔地说，声音好像把金博洋拉回那天那个时间的舞房，“……在我说要和博洋一起跳舞的时候，我就已经很喜欢你啦。”

<相爱的人>

羽生结弦和金博洋同一场冰演，酒店住隔壁间。又休闲又可以公费恋爱，十分快乐，只是金博洋不时被金杨夺命连环call骚扰，要求他专心滑冰，不准沉迷谈恋爱。

但金博洋完全不理他，有什么比边滑冰边看羽生结弦更快乐的事吗？在金博洋注视羽生结弦的那一刻是没有的。

在羽生结弦和他对上视线的那一刻，是不可能有的。

冰演结束时所有出演者绕场谢幕，两个人没有排在一起，倒也隔得不算远。金博洋脚下生风，对着观众席挥手喊谢谢，眼睛眯成两条缝，虎牙毫无保留地露出来。他还有点心不在焉，偶尔看向羽生结弦。冰演的短袖T恤一抬手袖子就会滑下来，金博洋看着羽生在灯光下白白净净还带着汗水的手臂，他更想笑了，没来由地，胃拧成一团，揪紧了，把蝴蝶都放走。

就像小时候对别人恶作剧，还没开始，已经很兴奋；见了什么都想笑，心怦怦直跳，胃里像是有横冲直撞的蝴蝶，一开口就翩翩飞出来。

金博洋在后台抓住羽生结弦的手臂。两个人的手上都出汗，汗水混合到一起。夏天本来很热，冰场的灯光更耀眼，冰面被许多冰刀划过，都是半融化的软绵。金博洋很热，心脏收缩得厉害，这是出演者都要经过的走道，他沉默不语，只是抓着羽生的手，怕他丢了似的一直走。

一路上他的心都同刚刚下冰一样急促地跳动。

“房卡？”金博洋问。羽生结弦从包里掏出来，递给他，金博洋就熟门熟路地一刷，顺势把门推开。

这是他们从下冰到回酒店说的唯一一句话。

恋人之间原本不应该那么沉默。金博洋觉得自己像个涨满的蜜罐，几乎要冲开封盖，像火山一样的那种。这种甜腻的膨胀的压迫感让他一句话也不想说。两个人在酒店电梯里的时候，他也能窥见羽生结弦眼睛里的蜜罐。

于是他知道羽生结弦和他的想法是一样的。

想吻他。

房间的门只要没有完全打开就会自动关上，在他们身后发出很响亮的声音。羽生结弦不记得要挂防盗链，金博洋用舌尖试探他的唇角。门即便没有落锁也打不开了，因为门板上靠着两个人的重量。

羽生结弦反吻回去，用只能感受到痒的力度咬他的唇。他喜欢金博洋的虎牙，以至于他们每次接吻，他都像现在这样舌尖顶着轻舔它。他们交换亲吻，蜜罐被启封，在他们的唇齿之间。

金博洋彻底走神了。他想羽生结弦，却不是现在和他接吻的那个。他想起很多件事，很多个时间里的恋人，每一次亲吻时他所能看见的羽生的脸庞的一部分。他们被彼此的气息包裹、缠绕，温柔地沉入水底。

很久以后他们终于分开。两个人都有些气喘，金博洋的脸红得更甚，目光胶着在羽生的眼瞳里。他们都知道对方接下来想要做什么，可在冰演的首日，没有一个人会真的去实现这件事。

金博洋说：“等这次冰演最后一天结束……”

羽生结弦说：“好的。”

金博洋很受对方默契回答的感动。现在他们两个可以恢复正常交流了，蜜罐膨胀过、喷发过了，目前已经很稳定，他们只是一对情绪平稳的相爱的人。

然后他说，“我爱你。”

羽生结弦语气很认真，说，“我也是。”

金博洋说，“那我们就是相爱的了。”

羽生结弦觉得他突然说这话有点好笑，吃吃地笑出声，又问：“你饿不饿？”

金博洋回答：“不饿，很困。”随后就倒在床上。这一间是羽生结弦的房间，这是羽生结弦的床，但他们都不很在意。羽生说：“那睡吧。到吃饭的时间我叫你。”

金博洋说好。随即毫不防备地闭了眼睛，以一种很随便的姿势卧倒在床上不再动弹。羽生结弦拉上窗帘，在自己的床上找到一块还没有被金博洋占据的地方坐下，戴上耳机玩游戏。离吃饭还有一两个小时，天光透过窗帘的一点缝隙漏进屋里。

羽生结弦感觉到金博洋动了动，就摘下耳机看着他。金博洋已经睡着了，但还很小声地说：“…羽生结弦……”

他在等金博洋梦话的下文，可是没有下文了。他就重新戴上耳机，没有声音地皱起鼻子笑。

房间很安静，这就是两个相爱的人在夏天里会做的一件事情。

fin

**Author's Note:**

> 我竟然过了快十天才想起来要发上来……


End file.
